California State University Los Angeles (Cal State LA) proposes to continue its successful MBRS RISE effort to make a significant impact on the entry of minority group members into biomedical research careers. We propose a program of two developmental activities: one each for undergraduate, graduate students. Objectives are that at least 75% of the participating undergraduates and 75% of the masters students will enroll in graduate programs leading to the PhD. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Program will involve undergraduates and master students in activities appropriate to their level and includes: a solid science curriculum enhanced by a program of deliberate co-curricular activities, including: strong opportunities for research participation at Cal State LA and other institutions; participation in special workshops and courses; careful academic and career advisement; networking through the deliberate interaction of the RISE students with science faculty and other successful Cal State LA science students; participation in supplementary instruction parallel to gatekeeper mathematics and science classes; participation in facilitated study groups; participation in a biomedical sciences seminar series. The program is designed for students to develop solid skills in mathematics, the sciences, and the English language to support high academic achievement in demanding undergraduate majors and masters programs in the natural and behavioral sciences. Student development activities involve collaboration between Cal State LA, UCLA, UC Irvine, UC San Diego, and the University of Southern California. [unreadable] [unreadable] The expectation is that participants will be motivated to careers in the biomedical and bio-behavioral sciences through interaction with academic and industrial scientists, and participation in solid research experiences; and be well-prepared for the transition from undergraduates and masters students to PhD study. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our first MBRS RISE effort has yielded solid results: among RISE BS/BA recipients are 22 now in PhD programs and 13 more in MS programs en route to the PhD; and 3 more in PREP programs. Among our MS/MA RISE graduates are 19 in PhD programs at UCLA, UC Irvine, UC San Diego, the University of Southern California, the California Institute of Technology, UC Riverside, Stanford University, the University of Oregon, the University of Illinois, the University of Alabama, the University of Kentucky, and the Georgia Institute of Technology. [unreadable] [unreadable]